In recent years, several patents have been granted for illuminated disc shaped flight toys or so-called "frisbies". Among these patents are those to Peterson, et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,018, Johnson, et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,246; Samuel U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,834 and Michael U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,523. As pointed out in these patents, an illuminating device in toys of this type enables them to be used in the evening under poor lighting conditions. While several forms of illuminating units are disclosed in the patents referred to above, all of them are designed as a permanent type of installation which in the usual case requires some structural modification of the toy. Because the lighting unit adds a substantial amount of weight to the toy, it detracts from its flight characteristics and the inability to detach the lighting unit from the toy restricts its usefulness.
The present invention is especially directed to a lighting unit of relatively simple and lightweight construction which may be readily mounted on or detached from the toy with a single nut and bolt connection through a centrally located hole in the toy.